


Timing

by yellow_canary



Series: Timing [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, Worried Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_canary/pseuds/yellow_canary
Summary: When Ava gets some surprising news, she must figure out how the future will go. Meanwhile, future Sara ends up in the past. With a little nudge from Rip, they both end up right where they belong.I updated this story to fit with the sequel and prequel I'm writing. So if you've read it before I'd love it if you read it again or if this is your first time reading, enjoy.





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> So I went back and read this over and realized there were some mistakes, but also that there were a few things that I wanted to add. I finally got around to doing a sequel and I'm hoping the prequel and the sequel will be posted in October. I did change the rating and it will be the same for the sequel because I want to be open about the things that happen during pregnancy and the sex that leads to it happening. It will not be explicit and I'll try and keep it PG-13, but I will assume that you have had the sex talk. 
> 
> The prequel will have one chapter that is explicit, and that’s the sex chapter. But the prequel doesn't have any necessary plot development that I won’t include in the sequel.
> 
> As always Special thanks to @adacanary for beta reading this Fic for me.

Ava typed out a second response to Sara’s text and then hit the backspace. Okay, okay? What was she supposed to say, in a text no less? No, she needed to call Sara right now. Her entire life had changed as she finally understood the saying about the rug being pulled out from under you.

She found herself falling to hit the ground of reality. Most people would say this was the consequences of their actions. But how can this be a consequence for human nature? This isn’t a punishment, nor is it a reward she thought, it’s simply life.

“Director Sharpe?” Rip asked as he knocked on Ava’s door. Unlike many other agents, barreling in without a moment’s notice, he waited for a response.

“Um, Come in.”

Ava straightened her white blouse and brushed the hair that had come loose from her bun behind her ears. He opened the door in one swift motion and walked into Ava’s office. She pretended to be doing her usual morning paperwork, but she couldn't take her eyes off her phone.

“Agent Hunter, what can I help you with?” she asked, as she looked up from her phone and pretended to be doing her paperwork.

“I was dropping some stuff off at HR and they asked me to bring you this,” he said, as he walked up to her desk and held out the file to her. “Apparently, you have a week’s worth of vacation days that are about to expire.”

If he saw the alarm Ava was having a hard time trying to hide, his expression didn’t say so. Instead, his face displayed the cool demeanor and relaxed position he always carried.

“Thank you, Rip.” She took the file from his hands and looked it over.

The phone on her desk vibrated, shaking her glass desktop. The sound from its movements betrayed her distraction. She picked it up and looked at the text Sara had sent. “Can you come over?” She probably should, given the weight of the situation.

“Is everything all right?” he asked. He must have seen her eyebrows knitting together, a telltale sign of her distraction.

“Yes,” she blurted out, flustered at being caught. “I was just texting Sara.”

He smiled at her, always so understanding. When he first recruited Ava all those years ago when the bureau was just a handful of agents in a cramped office, he was always so kind to them. He explained every aspect of time travel and taught them how to fix time as smoothly as possible. “Like mending a shirt,” he used to say.

The past year Ava has come to terms with her false memories, though she has abandoned the ones given to her for her childhood. She has chosen not to ignore the memories formed by the other Ava’s. It is their legacy to her, and more importantly, their memories are real.

“How are she and the Legends doing?” he asked.

“She’s… Got the stomach bug or something.” Ava cursed herself, that was a terrible lie, she could have simply said that Sara was fine, knowing that he would leave it at that, allowing her to talk as much or as little as she pleased.

“So that’s what’s got you so distracted. Well, I’m sure a visit from her girlfriend would make her feel better. You do have those free vacation days, and once Sara’s feeling better you two could take some time off. I'm sure you'd enjoy some time alone. In the meantime, I’m sure I can keep things running around here.” He said.

Ava thought it over. It felt like he was giving her a gentle nudge in the right direction, and a few days could give them the time they desperately needed. She was sure the Legends could handle a few days alone, they were adults after all. She looked down at the vacation paperwork in her hand.

“I suppose it’s not a bad idea.”

“Brilliant,” he said. “If you want to fill it out right now I could take it back up to HR?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, something told her he planned this. Rip Hunter always had his secrets. His mind often worked two steps ahead, like a game of chess constantly in motion. His games had their consequences, whether good or bad, but given the circumstances, she had a feeling his plan was for the best.

“Sounds good.”

She quickly filled out the paperwork as he checked his watch. She shuffled the paperwork together, but before she handed it to him she said, “But you’ll call me if anything comes up?”

“Of course,” he said, with ease. He was lying through his teeth, but she didn’t care, they needed the week off. She needed to be there for Sara. Whether she wanted to keep it or not, she needed to be there.

“Enjoy your vacation, Ava.”

“Thank you, Rip,” she said, giving him a genuine smile.

* * *

 

 

He slipped out of her office and checked the time again; he was right on schedule to catch Sara on the lower level. He fiddled with the button on his jacket, undoing and redoing it as he walked. On his way down, he stopped by Agent Green’s desk.

“Gary, there are two boxes of tea on my desk, do you think you could take them up to Director Sharpe?”

The teas were from the 2160s and had helped Miranda when she was pregnant with Jonas. He hoped it would do the same for Sara.

Gary was always eager to help and smiled at Rip’s request. “Of course, Director Hunter, I mean Agent Hunter.”

“Thank you, Gary.”

A few minutes later he waited in the hall, checking his watch, and at precisely 11:43, a portal opened ahead of him. He watched as Sara stepped out of the portal.

* * *

 

With one hand on her back and the other rested on the white shirt that stretched over her swollen belly, Sara stepped through the portal from their home to the Time Bureau. She looked for Ava, but the hall was empty or so she thought.

“Miss Lance,” Rip called, waving at her as she turned around. She smiled at him as he walked up to greet her, but secretly hoped Ava wasn’t stuck in another meeting.

“Rip hey, is Ava ready for our appointment?” she asked, as she moved her hand to the top of her belly where the baby kicked her. ‘Take it easy kiddo,’ she thought as they kicked her ribs again.

“Not quite,” he said. “It seems you’re a bit early.”

She frowned at him, then pointed at the clock on the wall above them. “No, I’m right on time.”

He smiled at her chuckling, “The time is right, your date, however, is not.”

Her brows knitted together in a look that she knew she had picked up from Ava and he continued. “You’re six months too early.”

“Oh,” she said as the realization dawned on her, relieved that there was still a chance Ava could make it.

“I thought for sure I put the correct time in this thing,” she said, holding up the Time Courier on her wrist.

“Why don’t I take a look at it?” he offered.

“Sure, but can we please sit down? This baby has ruined my ability to stand for more than ten minutes,” she joked. A soft smile on her face as she looked down at her belly; she never knew she could love someone this much.

“Of course,” he gestured to the chairs at the end of the hall.

Once she eased herself into one of the chairs, she held up her wrist for him. He took a look at the small screen and pulled up to the jump log.

“So,” she said smirking up at him. “You knew. When you sent Ava and me on vacation and gave me those teas, you knew I was pregnant.”

“There was a small anachronism here today, and I like to know all the aspects of the mission beforehand. It also wasn’t hard to read the panicked look in Ava’s eyes. When I looked into it and read the details, I did the math. So I figured I’d help out my friends and keep this little one confidential.” He smiled back at her as he quickly located the problem in the code of the jump sequences.

“I appreciate that,” she said, referring to his last comment. “Wait, today's the day that I tell her?”

“Yes,” he said, meeting her eyes with a gentle tone. Of all the days to accidentally end up in the past. She looked away and shook her head, smiling to herself.

He finished entering the correct code into the device and said, “That should do it.”

“Thank you,” she said, as she moved to stand. He tried to take her arm to help her up, but she held up her hand to stop him.

“I got it.”

“All right.” He stepped back, to let her do it on her own.

She tried to stand on her own. She was usually able to grip both arms on the chair and lift herself up, but without them couldn't quite get up. Damn this kid was getting big. Part of her was excited, the bigger they got the sooner she could finally hold them in her arms. The other part of her joked with Ava that if they got too big, she’d never be about to get them out. With reluctance, she held out her arm so that Rip could help her up. Thankfully he didn’t say anything.

Once she was standing she programmed the Time Courier, and the portal opened in front of them. On the other side, she could see her Ava, her back turned to them, waiting for her. Sara let out a sigh of relief. She stepped through the portal and Ava turned to see Sara giving her a warm smile.

“I was wondering where you were,” Ava said.

“My Time Courier was broken but Rip fixed it for me.” She turned back to him and he gave them both a humble wave.

“And thanks for the tea, it really helped.”

“You’re welcome, Miss Lance.”

* * *

 

Back in the present, Ava quickly got her things together. She grabbed the lunch she packed, her phone, and the book that she was currently reading from her desk and packed them into her bag. She planned to go straight from her office to Sara’s room on the Waverider. She got her jacket and her bag, putting them both on her forearm. Ava was about to start programming her Time Courier when someone knocked on her door.

Gary peaked his head in, “Hey Director Sharpe… Where you are going?”

Ava sighed. She wanted to get to Sara as quickly as possible, and she didn’t have time to deal with Gary. “What do you want Gary?”

“Oh, um Rip asked me to give you these,” he said strolling into her office and holding out two boxes of tea. Ava took the boxes and examined the labels. For morning sickness, it said, in peppermint and ginger.

She smiled. Rip always knew everything that happened around the Bureau, but she’d have to ask him how he knew later. “Tell Rip thank you.”

“Sure,” he said. Ava stared at him as he continued to stand in her office.

“You can go now Gary,” she said in a softer tone.

“Right,” he said, as he quickly retreated back to his own desk.

Ava put the two boxes of tea into her bag and opened up a portal into Sara’s room. She looked around at the simple layout of the room. It was filled with photos of friends and family, including several of Ava and other little trinkets from Sara’s time travel. She didn’t see Sara, so she put her things down next to the shelf and walked over to the bathroom.

“Sara?” she called, peeking into the bathroom.

“Hey.” Sara looked up at her with a small side smile and tired eyes. Sara held up the pregnancy test to show her.

“Hi,” Ava said. She gave Sara a small frown as she walked into the bathroom and sat next to her. “Are you doing all right?”

“Yeah,” Sara said, leaning her head against Ava’s shoulder. Sara relaxed against her as Ava moved to wrap her arm around her.

“What are you doing here?” Sara asked.

“Apparently, I have some unused vacation days. I thought it might be nice to have some time to figure things out.”

Sara nodded against her shoulder and then moved to kneel and face Ava. She bit her lip and fidgeted a bit with her fingers. Ava quickly moved to grab her hands and hold them, rubbing her thumb on the back of Sara’s hand.

“I want to keep them,” she said looking Ava in the eye. “Wanna be a mom and have a kid with you. I know it’s not gonna be normal, and it’s bound to be messy and crazy, but I want this. I know you might not feel the same way..”

“No, I want this too.” Ava interrupted her, nodded eagerly back at her. She hadn't thought about it, but now that she said it, she realized that this is what she wanted. A family and a baby with Sara.

Sara let out a sigh, and they smiled at each other. Ava wasn’t sure who started it, but before they knew it they were both laughing and hugging each other.

“We’re having a baby!” Ava said, placing her hand on Sara’s stomach.

Sara leaned in and cupped both of her cheeks, kissing her. At first she was surprised, thinking that Sara might taste like vomit, but instead Sara tasted like her favorite strawberry lip gloss. She leaned into the kiss, her hand never leaving Sara’s still flat belly.

She had a feeling that it would be hard to keep her hands off of Sara over the next few months. When she pulled away, they leaned their heads together, not quite ready to part.

“We’re having a baby,” Ava whispered.

“I know, I’m the one who’s pregnant,” Sara said rolling her eyes at Ava, earning a soft nudge from the other woman.

“Oh my god, we’re having a baby.” Ava panicked, her mind started going a mile a minute with all possible things that they could need for a child. There were so many books she had to read. She didn’t know anything about pregnancy or raising a kid or any of it. She had to make an OBGYN appointment and start buying baby clothes. And God knows what else she needed to do to prepare for the baby, but Sara’s laughed, pulling her out of her head and back into the moment.

Sara tucked herself under Ava’s chin and continued laughing. Once she had taken a breath she said, “Don’t worry Babe, we got this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that sex talk guys, gals and nonbinary pals. The sex toy that Ava wore and got Sara pregnant with can produce sperm from the person wearing it, with futuristic technology and a little bit of magic.


End file.
